CrystalGuardians Wiki:Visual Classes
What will happen? lists information to help other wiki understand what it is to start up a new wiki as part of the project, or to merge an existing wiki into the project. That is, what it set, what is to be conformed to, the advantages, and if any disadvantages. What is shared There is a number of things which being part of Wikia ACG means will be shared in various with any wiki which joins. * Shared template are shared to all Wikia in the project using the AutoTemplateBot; This bot is setup to share all the templates on it's list to all the wiki in the project, so if you have a template on your wiki under the same title as any of these templates it will be overridden when the bot is run. Being part of the project means that you get to benefit from these templates, while it does mean that you'll be using project templates in many cases instead of local templates, being part of the project does give a say to some customization and wikispecific things put into the shared templates. * ImageMirrorBot shares a number of images across all the projects. While there is no category these are actually listed in, the Images/noedit category on the Narutopedia gives a good example of a list of all the images which are shared; These images are shared for various reasons, unlike with the templates there are ways to exclude wiki and ways to target only some wiki. This means that certain images can be requested to be shared on just some wiki, but generally there will be no grants to excluding a number of the already globally shared images from a new wiki in the project cause most of the images are globally shared because they are used in other globally shared things. Along with the images, the bot also copies the entire Image category tree to the other wiki. So it's easier when a wiki coming into the project doesn't have any existing tree. Though the local tree will just half to be reworked if it already exists. * Userboxes are also shared to all Wikia in the project using the UserBoxBot; You should also note that other than the Userboxes, the entire UserBox category tree is copied over. So all userboxes, and categories will appear on any wiki which joins the project. * There are a number of CSS and JS classes, functions, etc... Which are shared with every wiki in the project; Some of these things include the global css Content classes, box classes, userbox classes, the switchbox on the side, other styling classes, and JS extras such as the tab altering system which users can easily use within the project. For new Wikia There are some things which happen to wiki when they start up as part of the project at the very start before they are even setup. * The Main Page of new wiki is quickly started up using the tried, tested, and nicely worked out methods that is used in the other Mainpages of wiki in the project. * The quick startup gives right away access to a new Forumsetup because the global CSS includes the forum's css code, the forum's icon is also shared by the bot, and the Forumheader template which is used for the forums is specially shared using the AutoTemplateBot; A interesting thing to note about the Forumheader template here, is that unlike the default kind, this alternative kind has been modified to support adding topics into multiple forums. The forum name only need be added to the inclusion at the top of the topic (This is how an announcement can also be a discussion). * The shared templates include a number of things which a community might have to setup or work out, so starting into the project gets a number of startup tasks done right after setup. * Policies such as what to do about Wikipedia content, how to format names, and tagging images are already worked out on a Project wide scale. So things like these don't need to be decided by the small startup community, the project's larger community only need be asked how the project would decide something like that. Possible Conflicts There are some things which might cause a wiki to not want part in the WGEP, in some cases this means that the series may need to just be done on the top-level wiki instead of on the specialized wiki, or the other wiki may need to adapt to new plans, or in the worst case a separate Wikia on the topic might need to be established aside from the other community. * The WGEP believes that the best way to start of the project's content is to start with the Wikipedia content, convert it into a form which is usable by the project, and then expand on it in the many areas that Wikipedia does not document on. This is an unalterable focus because it's one of the core reasons that the WGEP exists the way it is. Some communities may be absolutely against the idea of including the already existing GFDL content from Wikipedia into their wiki and then expanding on it, in this case the project may not work out as a part of the project. * The WGEP already has started it's decisions on what format names would take and how what names would be used would be decided. Many of these are similar to Wikipedia's reasons and methods of how to decide names, but if a Wikia were to decide to use a different format (mostly just those using fanatic reasons instead of logical ones) than what is used on the articles elsewhere in the project, that wiki may be incompatible with the project.